


Так, как знаешь меня ты

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, No actual sex happens, Sex Talk, Sherlock Has Some Insecurities, sorry about that, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлока беспокоит, что отсутствие ревности со стороны Джона означает, что тот его не любит. Джон в деталях объясняет, почему он ошибается.





	Так, как знаешь меня ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940605) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Шерлок не понимал, как прошёл путь от того, что оказался втянутым в помощь Джону с покупками, до того, что с ним флиртовал незнакомый мужчина, но именно это, кажется, и происходило, к его большому огорчению. Как будто шоппинг не был достаточно плох сам по себе.

Мужчина, нарушивший личное пространство Шерлока и наклонившийся к нему, был достаточно привлекательным, высоким, темноволосым и подтянутым, но, конечно, он не был тем, кого хотел Шерлок. У него уже был Джон.

Джона, однако, нигде не было видно; тот ушёл за джемом, который они забыли, и оставил Шерлока стоять, охраняя их покупки. Это означало, что Шерлоку пришлось иметь дело со своим поклонником в одиночку. Он не был уверен, что должен был сделать, не нагрубив при этом. Честно говоря, он _пытался_ не грубить большинство дней, когда случайно об этом вспоминал.

– Я очень хотел бы получить ваш номер телефона, – сказал мужчина.

– Я... Ах... Занят, – справился он, сказав это более высоким голосом, чем задумывал.

Лицо мужчины вытянулось. Чёрт. – Конечно. – Он вздохнул, а потом предложил Шерлоку немного улыбнуться. – Ну, не всем так везёт, да? Идите к своему возлюбленному, прежде чем кто-то ещё попытается вас украсть. – Сказав это, он затерялся в толпе.

Шерлок пытался решить, как должен быть обижен на то, что ему сказали, что украдут, как вещь, когда на его плечо мягко приземлилась рука.

– Посмотрите, кто у нас тут популярен, – с нежностью заметил Джон. – Я думал, этот парень никогда не оставит тебя в покое! – Он шутил, и кроме того, не ревновал и не расстраивался из-за того, что кто-то подкатывал к его партнёру.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него.

– Где ты был? – рявкнул он. – Ты мог бы просто прийти сюда, и он бы ушёл!

– Я взял джем, – сообщил Джон, размахивая перед ним банкой, прежде чем засунуть её в один из их пакетов. – Кажется, у тебя всё под контролем.

Шерлок фыркнул и больше ничего не сказал, но на всём пути обратно домой он продолжил думать о том, насколько спокойным был Джон. Это казалось неправильным. Какой человек не будет беспокоиться, когда кто-то флиртует с его партнёром?

_«Тот, кому всё равно_», насмешливо предложил внутренний голос.

Шерлок абсолютно отказался это слушать.

Стоя в дверях, Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон распаковывал пакеты с продуктами. Его движения были неторопливыми и спокойными. Он не просил помощи Шерлока. По словам Джона, у Шерлока была привычка не раскладывать продукты в «правильные» места. Шерлок не понимал, почему чай не может быть на той же полке, что и бобы, но у Джона было своё мнение. Сахар – на одной полке, варенье – на другой, а молоко, яйца и сыр – в холодильнике. На кухне было место для всего.

Где же тогда место Шерлока? В общей кровати? Для Джона вообще важно, если он окажется в какой-то другой постели?

– Вот так. Готово, – убирая пустые пакеты, сказал Джон и улыбнулся Шерлоку. По дороге в гостиную он прижался быстрым поцелуем к его щеке.

Шерлок больше этого не выдержит.

– Ты не ревновал.

Джон остановился на полпути к своему креслу. – Прости?

– Когда этот мужчина флиртовал со мной. Ты не ревновал.

Джон посмотрел на него через плечо; взгляд его синих глаз был растерянным и честным. – Почему я должен был?

Что-то в груди Шерлока сжалось. – О, да. – Он приподнял подбородок и забарабанил пальцами по бокам. – Зачем кому-то ревновать, когда незнакомец подкатывает к партнёру? – Он решил, что раздражение в голосе – гораздо лучше, чем боль. – Почему важно, чтобы другие люди интересовались мной?

Джон повернулся и нахмурился. – Почему? Ты действительно расстроен из-за этого, не так ли?

Шерлок быстро заморгал. – Я не _расстроен_. – Он скрестил руки на груди. – Мне просто интересно, _волнует_ ли тебя это на самом деле.

Лицо Джона исказилось. – Шерлок. Эй. – Он сделал шаг в сторону кухни. – Конечно, мне не всё равно. Я просто... – Он заколебался. – Шерлок, я доверяю тебе. Я ни на минуту не сомневался, что ты будешь мне верен.

Шерлок сглотнул. Он не был уверен, что сказать.

– Я не думал, что он – угроза, – продолжил Джон с нежной улыбкой. – Я не боюсь, что какой-то незнакомец украдёт тебя у меня, потому что знаю, что ты меня любишь. Я знаю _тебя_, Шерлок.

– Я... – он по-прежнему не знал, что сказать. Джон был прав, чёрт его побери, но Шерлок чувствовал, что у него есть право... расстроиться и обеспокоиться.

Выражение лица Джона изменилось, и его улыбка стала озорной.

– Этот мужчина был никем, – сказал Джон. Его голос стал ниже, и это вызвало приятную дрожь по позвоночнику Шерлока. – Он _не знает _ тебя так, как я.

Он сделал шаг в его сторону, потом ещё один, и встал достаточно близко, чтобы их тела почти соприкоснулись. Дыхание Шерлока сбилось, его руки упали по швам. Джон смотрел на него, и взгляд его был тёплым и полным привязанности.

– Он не знает, каково это просыпаться рядом с тобой, когда ты тёплый, расслабленный и всё ещё немного замедленный. Он не видел, как ты пьёшь свою первую чашку кофе утром, когда твои волосы торчат во все стороны, а отметины, оставшиеся от подушки на щеке, всё ещё розовые. Он не знает, какой ты на месте преступления, состоящий из острых граней, опасности и непревзойдённой силы, или когда ты находишься в чертогах своего разума и весь остальной мир – далеко от тебя.

Шерлок попытался ответить, но Джон уже продолжил.

– Он не знает, каково это – целовать тебя. – Он поймал Шерлока за лацканы пиджака и потянул вниз, пока кончики их носов почти не соприкоснулись. – Он не знает, как меняется твоё дыхание, когда ты целуешься. Он не знает, что ты держишь глаза открытыми, пока эмоции тебя не переполнят, и только потом закрываешь. Он никогда не слышал, как ты стонешь, когда делаешь это.

Дыхание Джона было горячим напротив его щеки, и Шерлок задрожал. Джон оказался ещё ближе, почти прижавшись губами к уху Шерлока, и понизил голос.

– Он никогда к тебе не прикасался. – Шерлок мог _услышать_, как Джон дразняще ухмыльнулся. У него было ощущение, что он знает, в каком направлении Джон ведёт свою речь. – Он не видел, чтобы ты прикасался к себе этими длинными, великолепными пальцами, вокруг члена или глубоко в себе.

Шерлок застонал; его дыхание набирало обороты. Кончик носа Джона коснулся его уха.

– Он никогда не ощущал прикосновений твоих губ, и не знает, как ты извиваешься, когда я касаюсь губами твоего члена, или как ты чертыхаешься, когда я толкаюсь языком в твою задницу. Он не знает, какова на вкус твоя кожа.

Застонав от растущего желания, Шерлок повернул голову в поисках губ Джона, но тот удержал его.

– Он не знает, как ты ёрзаешь, когда в тебе три пальца, и ты отчаянно хочешь большего. Он не слышал, как ты кричишь, когда к твоей простате прикасаются снова и снова, пока ты не выдерживаешь, но при этом не хочешь, чтобы всё прекратилось. Он не знает, насколько ты тесный, и как твоё тело жаждет быть наполненным.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и попытался дышать. Он чувствовал слабость в коленях и пот на коже, а голос Джона был похож на мёд, сладко падающий на неё.

– Он не знает, какие звуки ты издаёшь, когда мы занимаемся любовью, – прошептал Джон. – Он никогда не слышал, как ты кричишь от удовольствия.

Шерлок беспомощно застонал, заставив Джона тихо засмеяться над его ухом.

– Он не знает, как выглядит твоё лицо, когда ты кончаешь, или что иногда ты плачешь.

Дыхание Шерлока снова сбилось. – О, Боже. Джон. Пожалуйста. – Он открыл глаза и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.

Джон повернулся, чтобы прижаться губами к подбородку Шерлока. – Он никогда не слышал, как ты умоляешь.

– О, Боже, – повторил Шерлок.

– Он никогда не приводил тебя в беспорядок от удовольствия.

С губ Шерлока сорвался страдальческий звук, колени подогнулись, но Джон, поймав его, опустил их обоих на пол.

– Просто поцелуй меня, Джон. Пожалуйста.

Джон обнял лицо Шерлока и прошептал следующие слова ему в губы: – Я не ревную, потому что знаю каждую интимную подробность о тебе, и знаю, что они все для меня, сейчас и навсегда.

– Да, – выдохнул Шерлок. Он почувствовал, что его глаза горят.

– У него никогда не было тебя, и никогда не будет, потому что ты любишь меня, Шерлок Холмс, так же сильно, как я люблю тебя.

Шерлок кивнул. – Да, Джон, – с трудом произнёс он. – А теперь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Он почувствовал дыхание Джона на губах, тёплое и знакомое, и на этот раз его глаза закрылись, когда Джон его поцеловал. Он цеплялся за Джона, зная, как это делает Джон, и что нет причин для ревности, ни сейчас, ни в будущем, потому что в мире не было никого другого, кто мог бы любить его сильнее, чем Джон Ватсон.


End file.
